A number of arm-like mooring devices have been developed to secure watercraft to a dock but maintain a distance between the watercraft and dock to prevent damage that otherwise may be caused by impact therebetween. Such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,926 of Wright et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,113 of Leise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,926 of Vance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,078 of Haverly and U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,808 of Beagan.
Prior art mooring devices may be limited in their portability by requiring the installation of a particular mounting mechanism on the watercraft and the dock or other structure to which the watercraft is to be secured. As result, the use of such a mooring device on more than one watercraft or at more than one mooring site may require multiple devices or at least the installation of multiple mounting brackets.